Jirachi's Wish
by KirbyDreamer
Summary: Jirachi is annoyed that humans can get away with catching Legendaries. Therefore, it punishes the humans by turning them all into hybrids...
1. A Legend of Three

First fic ever, don't think it as the best thing ever. Chapter Two not ready yet, please feel free to send comments. Flames are acceptable, but don't abuse it, I don't like flames. Still, flame me if something is horribly off. 

Summary- Wally travels to the Sky Pillar to catch a legendary pokemon. When Jirachi finds out, it threatens to disfugure the whole world and transform them. It's already started on Wally, and it's spreading a black plaugue to spread the hybrid fever. Something is wrong...

Disclaimer- I dunno half the time why people put this, but I still don't so here it is- I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, GENIUS! I WILL NOT EVER OWN POKEMON! I do own all the characters, however, except Wally.

Chapter One- A Legend of Three

Wally was a spoiled little boy. Though he wanted a first Pokemon, he actually demanded a random trainer named May to do it for him. Then he wanted a Pokenav from his dad, which are expensive. The Pokenavs, not fathers. And to top it all off nicely, he recently tried to catch a Legendary Pokemon and put the whole world through a problem that would change their lives forever more.

So it was the Sky Pillar that nasty little runt wanted to reach. He lived in Veranturf, so traveling a long way made it easy to reach Pacificlog. All the time there he boasted "I'm the greatest trainer there ever was! I'll prove it to all you snobs! Ha!" If he didn't boast with his eyes closed he might have seen the arsenal of mirrors in the crowd.

He reached the top in no time with his Mach Bike, which he used to get over cracked floors. Fortunatly, he fell, but not by much. Still, it broke his leg which gave him plenty trouble later.

Finally at the top floor. Wally saw several bits of ruin fallen, but after commanding his Gardevoir in his nasally voice, the rocks flew out of the way. Gardevoir had actually intended on making them land on the trainer if it still hadn't felt the stomach pain from last time it tried.

Wally sniffed the air at the top, allowing all those nice, crunchy boogies to drift into his nose. He spotted nothing, except a distant star, and a few Claydol. He sneered. Nobody to watch him triumph. Just the way he liked it.

Master Ball at the ready, Wally threw it with great strength. Rayquaza sensed it and pleasently moved out of the way, hopefully letting it hit a Claydol instead, but no luck. For Wally, at least.

The moment Rayquaza was caught, the star drifted closer and closer. Soon it turned out to be a creature, one with a start shaped head. On the points of the starts were blue tags, wishtags, it called them. And it was holding a knife.

Rayquaza burst out of it's ball quickly, roaring a mighty yell of pain. The creature, Jirachi, listened.

"It says to sock yourself in the head and release it, you jerk."

"I will not," Wally protested. "I caught Rayquaza, and I'll catch you too!" He withdrew another Master Ball (cheapo.)

Jirachi smiled cooly and was incased in a green bubble. The ball ricocheted off a rock and slammed into Claydol. "You do not understand, foolish child," it said. "We, as Pokemon, decided that Legendary Pokemon can not be captured. We are too powerful to be controlled by silly human tactics."

"I don't care," Wally growled. "I want my Rayquaza."

Jirachi's voice grew cold. "Listen, kid. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the sharp way." It clenched knife in it's hand tight.

"How about my way? I can keep Rayquaza, and you can go dunk your head in pickle juice."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" roared Jirachi. "WE ARE MORE THAN FIGHTING TOOLS! WE WILL NO LONGER BE CONTROLLED BY YOUR SILLY HUMAN DEMANDS!"

"_Finally..._" muttered Gardevoir, relived.

"I will not take this much longer! I'll tell you one final time, release that Pokemon!" screamed Jirachi, growing so mad that a Rage attack would be considered an instant KO move.

"Never!" fought back Wally, and he began to change.

His skin grew scaly, and he shrank rapidly. In a few seconds, a pair of running shoes were twisted into fins. His hair onto his back and grew into a green crown. Within a minute Wally had become...

"_A Magikarp_. It suits you best." said Jirachi. "Rayquaza, do you agree that Pokemon are much too overwhelmed by humans?"

The dragon spoke in roars, but Wally, now a Magikarp, could decipher his speaking perfectly. "I don't know," spoke Rayquaza. "We should consult the other legandaries, no?"

Jirachi nodded. "We must hurry. Those horrid creatures may already have caught Latias!"

The two skidded off, and left Wally with a Doom Desire attack, which sent him weakly into the sea.


	2. Council Meeting at Meteor Falls

Ooc (Out of Comment)- Okay,Mail Check!  
Pink Parka Girl- Yes, I know that, the whole hybrid thing won't actually happen until maybe Chapter Three, latest. Chapter One was kinda like an intro to the story and Chapter Two (this chappie!) is kinda like a council meeting of the legendaries. Becoming fully changed was Jirachi's original plan, but it was changed under special circumstances.  
Also, for those of you who were wonder what Doom Desire was, it is a special attack learned only by Jirachi at Lv. 50 that summons rays of light to strike the oppenent forcefully. It happens two turns after it is used, but it is deadly. Still, I don't understand why Pokemon thought as Steel-Type.  
Okay, here's Chapter Two! 

Chapter Two- Council Meeting at Meteor Falls

Jirachi and Rayquaza spend several days preparing letters. They were holding a meeting at Meteor Falls, because that was the only location eveyone knew about. Not only that, but there were several caverns that were unoccupied. Jirachi planned on the one at the bottom of the area.

The letters were sent quite easily through Peliper Express. Most would have to pay several Pokeblocks, but rare or legendary Pokemon like Zapdos and Farfetch'd would have it free. They dare not upset their guardians! Or Farfetch'd.

A day later the meeting began. Jirachi took honor of being the judge, as the room was much set up like a court room. Rayquaza sat down quietly and waited, while Jirachi practiced swiping it's mallet. That was fun.

Groudon was first to come. It had a cave right next to Meteor Falls (or in it), so why bother? Shortly after was Latios and Latias. Latios was very polite waiting for his speedy countapart, Latias spent much of her time fighting. As fast as they were, they took several breaks to fight because Latias had Poke' Rus and wanted to make the most of it.

Regirock and Regice were next. Registeel lived in a remote cavern on the eastern side of Hoenn, and would be the type of Pokemon to say "I'm drowning! I'm drowning!"

Deoxys was running a bit late, seeing as it came all the the way from the Sevii Islands, where the current was rather harsh and the storms occured more often. It's Speed formation helped alot.

Then Lugia, Ho-oh, and the Legendary birds came, because they all arranged to fly together. Their ride wasn't too great, Lugia had apparently been eating strange mushrooms again, and since Moltres had just learned Heat Wave, he was naturally showing everyone what it could do.

Registeel appeared now, after discovering that any time it needed to get over water, it could jump from rock to rock and sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on it's way. Rayquaza strongly recommended that it learn Teleport next time.

Kyogre had to be among the slowest of all, because it nearly became completly parched after the few twenty feet on land it had to travel. And finally came Mew and Mewtwo, some of the most popular legendaries of all, along with the dogs. Except for Suicune, none of them could swim, so Mewtwo had to use Teleport to get them all there. However Raikou was hungry, and it wanted gourmet food instead of plain old grass.

So it was then when Jirachi came up with a nickname for the duo. The Jirquazi Duo. It was a nice name, and because Rayquaza approved of it, that was what they had become. The Jirquazi Duo.

Rayquaza began with a simple poll. "_DO YOU LIKE TRAINERS OR NOT?_" was the question. Several said no, for certain reasons that ruined their lives. Humans sealed away the Regi's. They invaded their privacy. They ate their food. Eveything bad that happened seemed to point to humans. The exception was Deoxys. Though humans invaded Deoxys' island, a human by the name of Ash helped Deoxys find it's friend. Oh well. Majority rules.

Next Rayquaza hosted another poll- "What should we do about the humans?" Several said dip them in a large pit of acid at fist, but acid was hard to come by. Then they reconsidered on drowing them, but Kyogre didn't think that was harsh enough. Finally they decided on one common idea- transformation against their will. Several were astouded by what Jirachi did to Wally, and wanted an instant replay of what happened. Jirachi agreed, but had said that it came down with a case of Poke' Rus (Latias blushed to a crimson red) and said it was allergic, therefore weakining it's magical powers.

Rayquaza came with a better idea anyway. _HYBRIDS_. They were weird looking, and the real Pokemon could beat them up because they could tell the difference. Several cries of "yes" filled the room, and in no time, Jirachi went to work.

Once everyone had left, the Jirquazi Duo was ready to put their plan into action. Rayquaza cast a Shadow Ball attack and let it swirl around. Then Jirachi cast one of it's spells on it, which would cause any human it made direct contact with would become a hybrid of the closest Pokemon. The team snickered, and made four more, one for each of the reigons, Kanto, Johto, The Sevii Islands, and Orre. The "proto-type" was to be used in Hoenn. In addition, each one would cause any Pokeball it touched to become another of these things Jirachi called "The Hybriballs." The invasion had begun...


	3. Shadow Domination: Part One

Mail Check!  
Okay, ALOT of confusion on Chapter One. Yes, Wally WAS fully transformed into a Magikarp, but only because he was especially bad and a Magikarp hybrid would look just freaky. So anyway, the plot has _finally_ unfolded itself, after, say, three days? It may take up to two chapters to finish the beginning, so nobody actually takes too much action until Chapter Six. Anyway, Chapter Three! 

Chapter Three- Shadow Domination: Part One

Leaf's Story

Leaf sprawled herself quietly on her bed. Looking first at her Chimecho, then her Chikorita, she stroked them both and took out a Pokeblock from her Pokeblock Case. Bored, she lazily threw it up into the air, then caught it and put it back into it's "PEZ" container. The tube snap shut, as Leaf looked out the window. _Newbies_, she thought to herself, who saw a long line of future Pokemon trainers. As usual, she cloaked her Chimecho and Chikorita into their balls, disgused as little blue, plastic replicas of the Blue Orb. A call that cried "Leaf, the newbies are here," signaled that she get down quickly.

Rushing down the steps, Leaf let her emerald hair sway around and just barely skim her ears. Leading the newbies to the kitchen, she held out a large collection of Pokeballs in a tin container. The fun part was that their were no refunds, so the night before Leaf would often sneak in a Magikarp here or there, or maybe stuff in a few with rarer Pokemon like Lapras or Larvitar.

One of the trainers was opened his Pokeball to find a Magikarp. "Hey, what's wrong with this Pokemon?" the kid hollered, and Leaf, not really paying attention to the Pokemon's odd colouring, said immediatly "It's a Shiny Pokemon."

"No, this Pokemon's too dull to be shiny," the kid continued, and Leaf took a quick inspection. It was a Magikarp, but something was... wrong. It's scales were snow white, yet it retained a sickly green crown and tailfin. The tailfin was also edged with a hint of cerulean, and a red ring rotated around it's eye.

"Hmm, kid, you're right, this Pokemon looks especially strange..." said Leaf, still gawking at it. Confused, she took the Magikarp and replaced it with a Cyndaquil, after inspecting it carefully to make sure nothing went wrong. Then she took Magikarp to her room.

It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Carefully, she placed it in a fish tank she thought was no longer needed. The container once held Remoraid when her family still bred them, but several "ran away" from home one day, her mother said. One flaw, though- Remoraid _can't_ run!

Magikarp was feeling greedy, and seized the Pokeblock case from Leaf's pocket as soon as she let go of it. Desparate, the teen slammed a garbage lid onto the tank and kicked it. The tank shattered and Magikarp fainted due to lack of water.

Leaf fell asleep quickly, forgetting all about the Magikarp, and woke up several hours later. When she did she saw Magikarp, trying to wake up weakly, and a black blob of... _stuff_.

"Why, what's this?" she asked, walking up to the blob cautiously. Chimecho quickly took post of sentinel guard. Chimecho glared at blobby, blobby sat like nothing happened. Leaf, thinking this was a rare Pokemon, revealed an Ultra Ball from her belt and flung it hard. The blob glowed brightly for several seconds before blasting the ball and transforming it completely into darkness.

Now two ghost-like organisms appeared. One launched itself at Leaf, the other began to strangle Chimecho. Chimecho used a Psywave attack to fend them off, but the balls seemed immune to any sort of attack.

The first one slammed it's body against Leaf, parylizing her and bringing her closer towards the other, which had caught Chimecho. Both of their bodies felt weaker, and not as firm as they used to be. As they got closer, the two nearly fainted, as the balls of darkness made a pleasent squishing noise and...

"AUUGGGHHHH!"

End of Leaf's Story

----------------------------------

Blue's Story

Latios glided easily along the winds. It was as if he was a boat, and the wind was a rapid moving river, splashing him along Latias, who still had Pokerus. Latias was slaughtering fifty rivals an hour to grow insanly strong. In a few hours, she had grown almost fourty levels, and now that Latios was itching, he felt he might have it too.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the plains, was Blue, a calm, docile female at about the age of twelve. She, too, had Pokemon infected with the rare Pokerus syndrome, and was hoping to defeat several rivals before this was over. Her Pokemon team consisted with only an Espeon, a rare Eevee evolution. Espeon liked it's Pokeball, because it was not to be disturbed inside, so usually Blue skipped many fights. But since Espeon caught Pokerus, well, you know... it's all about the battles.

Blue and Espeon had just finished a particularly difficult fight, against a Salemence and a Misdreavus. Salemence actually seemed addicted to it's Earthquake, in the same sense that Fan Fic writers are to computers. It made the fight especially hard, but was rewarding. Blue was now exhausted, even though she didn't do anything, and dropped a Pokeblock on the ground to attract a fight. But in the meanwhile, Espeon was sucking away at the Oran and Sitrus Berries in Blue's bag.

About a mile away, Latios was yawning, lying down on the soft, cool, dirt when an aroma skipped past him, tickling hus sense of smell.

"WHUZZAT?" he asked himself, he had just sniffed something delicious. He followed the source of the aroma, growing hungrier with each passing moment.

Latios followed the scent curiously and saw a girl sharing Pokeblocks with an Espeon. The Espeon had a red spot on her leg, which Latios recongnized immediatly as Pokerus.

"Hmm... That girl must want to capture me like Jirachi said... But he's taking care of that, so it wouldn't hurt to have just one..."

Without thinking much longer, Latios kneeled at the foot of the girl. Latias was begging about a half a mile away, but her countapart was hungry. No stopping a hungry Pokemon, unless it's one that can't eat anyway, such as a Metapod.

The girl looked at Latios suspiciously before handing him a red Pokeblock. The legendary nibbled it slowly and spat it out after a few moments. He cried patheticly. In near-perfect human language, he said "Spppiccyyy!"

Blue, the girl's name was, now thought she could trust a Pokemon like this, so she fed him more, this time picking a sour one. He swallowed that, but didn't really mind. Blue jumped back in shock, then fed Latios one that was sweet. And after he ate that, Blue dumped the whole case. Latios swallowed them all before spotting an unusual one. Unlike the others, this one was rounded at the edges and was glowing purple.

It charged and knocked Latios unconcious. Blue got up, startled. "Go, Espeon!" she cried. "Use Confusion!"

Confusion didn't even affect the blob. Instead the blob attack Blue and in a bright flash, both Blue and Latios were gone...

-----------------------------  
Sorry everyone for not updating soon enough! Writer's block strikes every fan fic writer! Dark Ketchum, you make me laugh!


End file.
